We Sinful and Damned
by Eriru-chan170
Summary: Follow Lucius and Narcissa throughout their lives together and see the darkest side of them. The sinful side. Each chapter features a Deadly Sin from the 7 Deadly Sins, and yes, I will use all 7. Greed, Pride, Lust, Envy, ?
1. Chapter I: Master the Passion and Greed

This is for the 7 Deadly Sins Challenge on HPFFC forum. It will skip around from time period to time period without rhyme or reason, so don't expect something to take place in a certain era, you'll probably be disappointed. lol for those of you who do not know, the 7 Deadly Sins are: Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Envy. This takes place after Lucius and Narcissa's seventh year. They have been dating, but have not yet officially considered marriage. The Deadly Sin for this chapter is greed. (Yes, I kinda stole the chapter title from the song, Master Passion Greed by Nightwish from Dark Passion Play. Don't judge me….)

Chapter I- Master the Passion and the Greed

"Lucius darling?"

The blonde turned to regard her, smiling. "Yes?"

"Where are we to be tonight for the… meeting?" she asked, slightly unsure of her choice of words, but confident in her speech.

"The usual place. Nott told me on his orders, and to tell you as well."

"Of course. Shall we leave then? I just need a cloak."

"At your leisure."

Narcissa smiled at him, and hurried to grab her cloak, latching onto his arm upon her return.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-break-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

"Welcome, my friends…. Tonight, you shall prove your loyalty to me. Pass, and you shall be rewarded…. Fail, and you shall be punished." The Dark Lord looked around his circle of potential followers, and smiled in his snake like, demonic way of his. "Crabbe, why don't you go first?"

The man in question stepped forward from the circle, and knelt in front of his Lord. "Yes of course my Lord."

"Get up."

The young man stood, and the Dark Lord flicked his wand lazily, sending him into spasms of agony, screaming and writhing on the ground. Just as suddenly, it stopped. He lay on the ground for a moment, catching his breath, then stood again facing the Dark Lord.

"What is it that my Lord wishes me to do this night?"

The Dark Lord smiled wickedly. "Bring them!"

Several witches and wizards (it was impossible to tell, their masks covered their faces and their figures were obscured) floated barely conscious men and women before them, blood drying on some of their bodies as if just seriously wounded.

"Choose."

Crabbe gestured for one of the wizards to drop their victim, and they did so.

"You are to kill the unworthy. Muggles are not fit for this world where magical blood should rule. They must be eliminated. There is no other way. Kill her!"

The circle cheered, and Crabbe bellowed, firing a curse at the Muggle woman, and the Death Eaters and soon-to-be Death Eaters went wild. She fell limp on the ground, and Crabbe spat on her.

"Who shall be rewarded next? Come forward and kneel! You shall have power and wealth and people will beg you for your favor! Who wants it next?" The Dark Lord shouted to be heard above the din of his followers.

Lucius stepped forward and fell to his knees before his Lord, his face betraying his lust for the reward.

The Dark Lord stood above him for a moment, savoring the power he had over the young man. "Stand and choose, Malfoy."

Lucius stood, stumbling in his eagerness to gain his Lords favor that he may receive the power of which his Lord spoke. He was not stupid, he knew that not everyone here would get the power his Lord spoke of. He knew it would be hard earned, and he was willing to prove himself worthy of his Lords notice.

He chose the youngest woman there as his victim. She looked to be about 24 years old with fear in her clouded eyes. She was barely conscious, but was very aware of what was about to happen to her. Lucius raised his wand, grinning maliciously, and the woman was dead. 17 year old Lucius Malfoy had killed for the first time. He reveled in the adrenaline rush it gave him. The power over someone else's existence in a way so obvious, so different from how the Muggles had power over another's life. Lucius Malfoy was no longer a child. He watched the light leave the woman's eyes, and it made his stomach flip in pleasure. He watched the light leave the woman's eyes, and it made him realize that he would follow his Lord, even if the pleasure of killing were the only pleasure he got. He had money, he didn't need more, and the Malfoy name was relatively powerful. But this. This was something entirely different. This feeling. This _power!_

Suddenly, Lucius regained his composure, and he stepped back in line beside Narcissa. This feeling of power and Narcissa were all Lucius would ever need. Everything else was unnecessary. Apart from what kept him alive, of course. He would still need food and water and the like, but everything else, he would need very little.

Again, the Dark Lord called for someone to step forward. And again, the call was answered. By Bellatrix Black, Narcissa's sister.

"My Lord," she cried, falling to her knees in front of him, "I am yours to command! Whatever your will, I will do it!"

"Then choose Black!"

She scrambled to her feet, and chose. She toyed with him. Torturing and hurting and maiming until he was screaming, begging for her to kill him, begging for it all to end, and she did in a flash of green light. The wild look in her eyes, the near ecstasy in her posture, the feral grin playing on her lips, everything blatantly said she had enjoyed every second of the torture. Every scream and cry, every tear that fell from his eyes. Panting, she stepped back into her place in the circle.

Narcissa, not to be outdone by her sister, stepped forward at the next call. "My Lord, I am ready to begin my true path in your service."

He looked down at her, so calm and steady compared to her sister, and nodded. "Choose, then, young Black."

Narcissa stood, and chose her victim. The eldest of the group. The woman must have been in her 80s at least. She wasn't even conscious, but Narcissa soon fixed that, and the woman's screams reverberated in everyone's ears. The woman's face was distorted in agony, twisted from age and frailty, and though the voice was weak, it was loud. Narcissa was expressionless. Dispassionate, she lifted the curse, and the old woman curled into a ball on the ground, sobbing. Not speaking, she cut a gash across the woman, and was rewarded with more shrieks of agony.

"I… will not… beg… for… my life…." The elderly woman told her stubbornly.

Narcissa stared down at her coldly. "Then die." A flash of green light, and the light of life left the woman's eyes forever. Narcissa felt nothing, but she supposed it was better than feeling pity or regret over the death of the woman. She wanted the power the Dark Lord had spoken of. She wanted very little else. Lucius and that immense power would satisfy her. Until she became bored. Then she knew she would want- need- more. And the need would never stop, but she didn't care. She needed that power, and she would do whatever it took to get it. The Black's were powerful on their own, yes, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her thirst for power. She needed it. She needed it like she needed Lucius, and she knew she would not stop until she got what she needed.

Stepping back into the circle, she looked at Lucius, and their gazes met, and at that moment, they both knew that they would get the power they desired, and that they would be together to get the power. They knew they would not be able to master their greed. Neither of them had a problem with it.


	2. Chapter II: Our Pride and Our Fall

So here's the second chapter! I know it's short, but I don't think it needed to be very long to get what I wanted across. This chapter is for Pride. For those of you who don't know, the Seven Deadly Sins are: Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Greed, and Sloth. Enjoy!

Chapter I- Our Pride and Our Fall

"My Lord, please-"

"Silence Lucius! You have made a mockery of me! My Death Eaters could not even handle a few teenagers!" The Dark Lord turned away, disgusted. He gazed upon the line of his followers, and his eyes fell on one individual in particular. "Narcissa, my dear. Come here."

She stepped forward, head held high, but her eyes were terrified. She glanced at her husband, in a heap on the floor of their own dungeons, and quickly looked back at her master. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Lucius must be punished for his crime. For not bringing me the prophecy, for not taking care of Potter and his little friends. Don't you agree?"

He circled her as she stared at her husband, once so full of pride, now on the floor shaking like a beaten dog. "Answer me Narcissa... Or you shall be in the same position..."

"Y-Yes my Lord... He... He must be punished." Her voice shook as she closed her eyes, so as to not see her husband flinch with her words.

"You see? Even Narcissa, your wife, Lucius, says you deserve to be punished. And you shall be Lucius." The Dark Lord stopped in front of Narcissa, between her and her husband. "Look at me Narcissa."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her Lord, only inches away from her, and she swayed a little, paling at her realization of what he was going to make her do.

"The worst punishments rarely come from the master. They often come from the lover, from someone... close... Lucius deserves to be punished, and he will be, but not by me. Not by his master. No... That is too expected. Too common. Too... kind..."

Narcissa paled further, if it was possible in that moment, hoping that Draco would not be brought into this. Hoping that the Dark Lord would leave her son be on this day, for this punishment, he didn't deserve. Draco had nothing to do with this. He could never have chosen his parents, it was Lucius and Narcissa who had chosen to have a child, but Draco could never have chosen this. She prayed that he would be left where he was, at the end of the line by Severus. Please, just let her have to carry out the punishment, just not Draco. Anyone but Draco.

"You... Narcissa will carry out Lucius' punishment. You will be the one to cause his screams tonight. Not I."

Narcissa almost smiled. Almost. Her lips didn't twitch, but her hands balled into fists. "...Y-Yes my Lord..."

The Dark Lord stepped away from them, and watched as Narcissa drew her wand with a shaking hand. Watched as Lucius looke dup at her pitifully, and as Narcissa closed her eyes to block out the sight. Saw her lips move, though he heard no sound.

A split second later, Lucius' screams of agony filled the dungeon.

For Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the fall from the peak of their pride was almost over. The worst, however, was yet to come.


	3. Chapter III: Lust For Me

So, this chapter is going to be why this fanfiction is rated M. Yes, Lust. This is basically going to be nothing but smut, so I apologize if you don't like it. You can always just skip this chapter; I'll have the next one up soon (Probably tomorrow, maybe the next day). Lucius and Narcissa are about 19 or 20 and have been married for a couple months, but not very long, so they've still got the just married attitude if you know what I mean. They're still adjusting to the idea I guess. I dunno. I've never been married. Lol I don't really know what goes through people's minds in the first few months of marriage. Anyway, so I know that Voldemort has been prevalent in the last two chapters, and he will not be mentioned at all in this one. I was going to try to keep this one for last, but I think I need to get it out of the way. This is going to be the first time I write smut, so forgive me if it's not that good…. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be pouring that on you…. I'll just shut up now…. If you enjoy, awesome, if not, awesome. (I know it's probably not going to be that good since it is my first time writing smut….)

Chapter III: Lust For Me

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his neck lovingly. "And how is work going, darling?"

"Frustrating as always, but it's moving along." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against her shoulder, relaxing under her touch.

The blonde woman kissed his lips softly, stroking his hair. He smiled at her when she pulled back and stood, taking her in his arms and holding her close. Smiling, Narcissa pulled away, and took his hand, leading him away from his study, her eyes never leaving his.

Lucius let her lead him, though he knew where they were going, and he wasn't about to stop her. He needed this. Badly.

As they reached their bedroom, Narcissa made to open the door, but Lucius pressed her against it instead, kissing her roughly, his hands tangling in her hair and robes. She let out gasp at the sudden roughness, but embraced it eagerly, hungry for him. Her hands clung to his shoulders and neck, keeping him pressed against her, pushing her against the door in just the right way to make her want- need- him more.

Lucius groped for the door handle, and opened it, wrapping his arms around Narcissa to keep her close to him. She gasped when he pressed her into their bed forcefully, and she pulled his robes from his shoulders, letting them drop to the floor. He took her robes from her thin frame, and kissed his way from her neck to the top of her blouse. She moaned as he pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor, and let his own shirt soon follow. She pulled his lips back to hers as he pressed her into their bed.

Narcissa's hands quickly went to Lucius' belt, and fumbled with it for several seconds before undoing it, and continuing to his pants. Sliding them from his hips, she pulled him closer. Lucius slid his hands down her body, playing with the skin just above her skirt before it, too, fell to the floor. He left trails of kisses all over her body, brushing his hands across her breasts.

"Please…" she begged breathlessly.

He pulled her up and unhooked her bra, kissing her shoulder and neck. Lucius pressed her back down, trailing kisses across her breasts, flicking his tongue along her soft skin, and each time was rewarded with a soft moan or gasp.

Her fingers raked across his back as he took one of her hard nipples in his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting at it softly. The kisses that he left behind down her side burned with a lustful, passionate fire. "Lucius, please!"

"And what is it that you want, Narcissa?" he asked, his voice low and husky with desire.

She pulled his lips back to hers, desperate for him to be inside her, and with her thoughts, her hands pulled at Lucius' boxers, dropping them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, arching her back as she felt him press against her. His hands, agonizingly slow it seemed to Narcissa, roamed to her hips, pressed against her wet pussy, and she gasped. Even through her panties, it felt amazing. his fingers could work magic on her body, touching her just the right way, even when she wasn't sure what she wanted. But now, his fingers tortured and teased, only just entering her, barely enough to stimulate her sensitive pussy. "Please Lucius... Please...! Ah! I need you!"

Her panties were off in a short moment, and his fingers buried deep inside her wetness, touching all the right places in just the right way to make her lust for him almost unbearable, and yet making her climax that much closer. "Please... Lucius, I need you inside me! Ah! Now!"

And suddenly, she was empty, and she whimpered, but it turned into a scream of pleasure as he pressed his hard length into her, burying himself in her wet pussy up to the hilt. He stayed deep inside her for a moment, before slowly building up a hard, fast rhythm, pounding into her most sensitive area, knowing she didn't want to make love this night. Her nails raked trails down Lucius' back, silently begging for more. She needed him to be rough, to use her. "Hah! More! Ah!"

Narcissa screamed as her back arched in ecstasy, her pussy tightening around Lucius, and he followed her over the edge of orgasm. She buried her face in her husbands chest and he stroked her hair, pulling out of her.

"I love you, Lucius..."

"I love you too, Narcissa."

They fell asleep in each others arms, the warmth of the other a reminder that, though their relationship was full of love, the lust wold always be there in the end. Would always keep them from everyone else. Would always drive them into their bedroom every night.

A/N: Ok, so I know this probably sucked and all, but I really tried. Honestly, for me, smut is officially the most awkwad thing on the world to write, especially with your boyfriend and might-as-well-be-brother in the room, your might-as-well-be-mother in the next room, and your might-as-well-be-sister in the next room... -/- I am slightly ashamed... Anyway, I hope it didn't suck to badly. Just remember, this was my first try at smut, so don't be too harsh about it.


	4. Chapter IV: Envy the Worst

Chapter 4 will focus of Envy. For those of you who don't know, the Seven Deadly Sins are Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Greed, Wrath, and Sloth. Draco was mentioned in Chapter 2, but didn't really play a big part in the chapter, in this one, he will play a bigger part, though not much bigger. The focus is on Lucius and Narcissa after all.

Chapter IV: Envy the Worst

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh dear?" asked Narcissa as she waved her son goodbye, watching the train until she could see it no longer.

"Maybe, but we need to make sure we are safe, and what better way than to have our son associate with The Boy Who Lived?" said Lucius, staring after the train and his son.

"You always have a plan." Narcissa took her husbands hand as the train disappeared, and he squeezed it comfortingly.

They turned and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

*-*-*-*-*-A few days later-*-*-*-*-*

A tap on the window, and Narcissa waved her wand to open it for their owl, bringing a letter from Draco from Hogwarts. She opened it, and as she read, her eyes widened slightly.

Dear Mother and Father,

I am pleased to inform you that I have been Sorted into Slytherin House, and that Professor Snape is my Head of House. I have found the Slytherin dormitories and common room satisfactory.

Unfortunately, I have not been able to do as you requested, father, and befriend Harry Potter. He refused my offer on the train, and was Sorted into Gryffindor. He has become friends with one of the Weasley's, and I attempted to dissuade him on the train, but failed. I apologize for not doing as told.

Hoping you are well,

Draco Malfoy

Narcissa stared at the parchment for a moment, then called for Dobby.

"Yes mistress?" asked Dobby, staring at the floor.

"Find Lucius, and tell him his son sent a letter he needs to read." She told him, sitting at the long, elegant table in the dining room.

"Of course mistress. Is that all mistress?"

"Yes, go about your normal chores afterward." She waved him away, and with a _crack_, he was gone.

A few minutes later, Lucius entered the dining room. Narcissa handed him the letter without a word, and he read it quickly.

"Damnit Draco!"

"Now dear, he tried. If the Potter boy refused him, it can't be Draco's fault. The Potter boy must be stupid. He was Sorted into Gryffindor afterall." Narcissa looked up at Lucius with a look that showed him he was in the wrong for being mad at their son.

"It was the ultimate cover. I know we'll never be suspected, but it's always better to have as much protection from it as possible. Potter would have been the perfect cover. Who would suspect that the Malfoy's were ever Death Eaters when their son was best friends with the boy who destroyed the Dark Lord?"

"I know darling," said Narcissa soothingly, running her hand down his arm.

"And Potter is friends with a Weasley? Those blood traitors are the worst!" exclaimed Lucius, throwing the letter onto the table.

"We can't help what has happened. We had no control over the situation. Potter obviously has clouded judgment if he thinks the Weasley's are better than the Malfoy's."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "Clearly he does…."

But the envy was clear in his voice, Narcissa could tell, and she knew things were getting grim, because she felt the same envy. If they envied the worst, what were they becoming? If the Weasley's were somehow better than them, what were they to do? How could that happen in the first place? They're dirt poor with too many kids, and that Arthur Weasley was a Muggle lover! How could they be better than the austere, high standing Malfoy's? How could any Malfoy envy those blood traitors? Envy the worst, and you become less than the worst somehow. Without fail, it shall be. Envy the worst, and the worst will always be better. Envy the worst… and fall.

A/N: So, finished with Envy, now I just need Wrath, Sloth, and Gluttony. Woot! Halfway done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was short, but I worked hard on it. I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully, I'm going to be busy because I'm going to be starting my first semester of college in late August, and I'm going to be moving out between now and then, so I don't know about when I'll even have time to write, but I'll try!


End file.
